plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnifying Grass
'Magnifying Grass '''is the sixth plant that is obtained in Far Future and the thirty-third plant listed in the Almanac Entry of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. ''It uses sun as its weapon by turning them into a focused beam of damage when tapped. Each shot deals 27.75 damage which costs 50 sun to fire. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Huge RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Magnifying Grass turns sun into a bolt of colorful damage. Special: tap to spend sun for an attack Magnifying Grass understands the inherent power of a rainbow. Beneath her stoic features she takes great joy in delivering radiant multicolored destruction to the zombie horde. Plant Food upgrade It shoots a rainbow that burn zombies ahead of it one by one. This effect will last longer for every sun producing plant that is on the lawn. If there are none, the effect will only last 3.5 seconds. The beam can also bounce off other Magnifying Grasses. Level upgrade (Chinese version only) Level 2: Hold and charge full to deal 3x damage (100 sun), attack and health +50%(7x3x1.5=31.5 damage). Level 3: Now the charge attack deals 4x damage (100 sun), attack and health +50% again (total +100%=2x) (7x4x2=56 damage). Costumed (Chinese version only) Its Plant Food ability can attack with a higher damage sun beam. Strategies Do not use this plant if you are low on sun, as it uses sun to attack. However, when using it, it can become one of the most powerful plants in the game. It can easily take down the strongest zombies in a few hits. The player should have no problems generating enough sun in most levels if they plant two columns of Twin Sunflowers. It is also not advised to use this plant against Zombie Chickens; it will not only overkill the chicken, but it will also waste sun. Use its Plant Food ability only in certain cases, like if you have many sun-producing plants on the lawn. There are the other ways if you do not want to waste sun for typical zombies: *Bring a Potato Mine with you because it costs only 25 sun and greatly helps you to replace Magnifying Grass in these cases: **It can instantly kill a Buckethead Zombie and its variants, a Poncho Zombie and a Knight Zombie. (This is also true to Chili Bean and Squash) **It deals 90 damage, meaning it will save you about 125 sun (27.5 x 3 = 82.5 so its cost for three shots is 150 sun, then do the subtraction 150 - 25 = 125 sun) for machined zombies. **It kills many zombies at once (when they are all in the same square). This is also true to Squash. *Use Puff-shroom to kill regular zombies. *Its damage is 27.5 damage shots, meaning it wastes 50 sun to kill a Conehead Zombie and its variants by itself; so use Puff-shroom to reduce its health in order not to waste 50 sun. *Use a Cherry Bomb when there are at least four or more zombies in a 3x3 square or Jalapeno when there are three or more zombies in a lane. The more zombies there are, the higher amount of suns you can save. *It takes 100 sun to destroy a tombstone or gravestone, so the best way is using the Grave Buster. *Sun-shroom is also effective with the Magnifying Grass as it can produce large amounts of sun when fully grown. *Magnifying Grass is great used with the Sun Bean with Plant Food. The Sun Bean (with Plant Food) will produce tons of sun if used on a tough zombie. You can then use the Magnifying Grass. Gallery HD Grass.png|HD Magnifying Grass Magnifing_Grass_Packet.png|Magnifying Grass Seed Packet Imitater Magnifying Grass.PNG|Magnifying Grass Imitater packet Magniboost.jpg|Magnifying Grass's boost packet MagnifyingGrassAlmanac.png|Almanac Entry File:Magnifyinggrasscostume.png|Magnifying Grass's costume PvZ2 Magnifying Grass Beams of Light.jpg|By using Plant Food, the Magnifying Grass damages zombies with beams of light. MAGLASERPF.png|Plant Food ability PVZIAT Magnificing Grass Watered.gif|Magnifying Grass being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) Grass Effect.png|Grass Effect achievement Trivia *Magnifying Grass was first shown off in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, and files were discovered in the game's coding. However, it was confirmed once an image revealed by Electronic Arts showed the Far Future had its seed packet. *This plant works by spending sun to use an attack, hence the name Magnifying Grass. *Its name is a portmanteau of magnifying glass and grass. *Magnifying Grass is one of the six plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that are mentioned as female in the Almanac. The other five are Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Power Lily, and Heavenly Peach. *Magnifying Grass, Coconut Cannon, Cob Cannon and Fire Gourd are the only plants that need to be tapped on to attack. *The concept of Magnifying Grass is the same as when sunlight passes through a prism. Sunlight seems colorless but when passed into a prism, it breaks, forming seven colors which is the rainbow/spectrum. The sun passes into the Magnifying Grass, forming a rainbow. *Magnifying Grass can kill a Poncho Zombie with a grate in one shot as long as it has its poncho. **This is because that the Poncho Zombie with its poncho is assumed to have 12.5 health. ** However, after 2.4.1 update, this has been fixed. *The Magnifying Grass is one of the 12 plants that can be used before their seed packet is obtained. The other plants are Threepeater, Winter Melon, Kernel-pult, Snapdragon, Bonk Choy, Coconut Cannon, Repeater, Melon-pult, Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, and Lightning Reed. *Magnifying Grass is similar to Shamrock and its VIP counterpart as all three shoot rainbows. *It is required to fire off 500 sun in a level in order to achieve the achievement Grass Effect. *When Magnifying Grass uses its Plant Food ability, it burns the zombies it kills. This is a reference to when sun rays are focused using a magnifying glass, the ray can burn objects. **However, it is unknown why Magnifying Grass's normal attack does not burn zombies too, even though it is also a focused sun ray. *Coincidentally, both its cost and its power require 50 sun. *Unlike other interactive plants, at the end of any level, Magnifying Grass can still be tapped on and will use its ray attack. It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. *A glitch can occur when the player uses Plant Food on Magnifying Grass, the zombie will not get burnt, but will fall down and the Magnifying Grass will keep firing at the same spot until the effect ends, instead of firing at another zombie. *It is the only tap-able plant that does not need to recharge. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, Magnifying Grass is refered to as male, although in the game, it is female. *Strangely, Camel Zombie takes 21 normal damage shots and takes two Magnifying Grass shots to be killed, even though all Conehead Zombie variants takes 28 normal damage shots and takes two Magnifying Grass' beam to be killed. **However, after 2.4.1 update, this has been fixed. *Oddly enough, The attack from the Magnifying Grass only deals about 7 damage in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, while it still spends 50 sun to attack. It is unknown if this is a bug or not. See also *Grass Effect Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Far Future Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants